


Superhero by day, sexy firefighter by night.

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Buck spends his first Halloween with both Eddie and Christopher, a day full of fun family friendly content and a night of terror and not so family friendly content...





	Superhero by day, sexy firefighter by night.

It was October the 31st, Buck had just spent his first Halloween with Eddie and Christopher and he was reminiscing over the amazing day. First, around 12, they had a Halloween party at Athenas house all dressed in appropriate costumes what with everyone bringing their kids, they had Halloween themed snacks and games with the festivities ending at around 3.

Afterwards the three went to visit Eddies Abuela, they spent a few hours there and had an early dinner so they could go trick-or-treating before Christopher’s bedtime. Every holiday he was allowed a later bedtime and Eddie always promised a movie night, Buck of course joining now that they were living together.

After dinner they all went trick-or-treating, Christopher was dressed as a firefighter and as insisted on by Christopher his two dads _had _to dress up and so they did, they hadn’t had much time to acquire costumes but thanks to the wonders of amazon and amazon prime Buck was currently dressed as Superman and Eddie as Spider-Man, if Bucks costume was slightly too tight that wasn’t because Eddie purposely ordered the wrong size for just that, not at all.

After they were done trick-or-treating they headed home, Christopher changed into comfier clothes and was offered a hot chocolate from Buck as Eddie set up the DVD and got the blankets out. He wasn’t allowed too much sugar before bed but he could always make an exception for hot chocolate, plus Eddie always checked the candy to make sure it was safe but he’d do that in the morning so he was properly awake to do so, there was no room for mistakes when it came to his sons safety.

About halfway through the movie Christopher had fallen asleep, Eddie, knowing his son all too well knew this would happen, it’s why just 10 minutes prior he’d made Christopher brush his teeth. He carried Christopher to bed and tucked him in before walking into the living room and seeing Buck was missing.

Eddie walked into the bedroom and started stripping down to his underwear as he assumed Buck was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Buck took a deep breath to calm the giggles threatening to escape, he composed himself and turned his phone camera on as he slowly creeped towards the slightly ajar door, he managed to make it in without Eddie noticing and then he stood behind Eddie and breathed heavily and creepily.

Eddie turned around and jumped out of his skin, almost screaming at the horrifying blood covered clown standing there, he let out a breath of relief as he realised it was just his dumbass boyfriend behind the mask, as much as he loved that man, sometimes he just wanted to punch him, which he almost just did.

”Damnit Buck! I almost punched you in the balls there!” Buck pulled the mask off and rolled his eyes at Eddie as he struggled to reach the zip around the back of the costume.

”Gimme some help here, this costume is uncomfortable and stuffy.” Eddie hesitantly got up off the bed as he approached Buck, he obviously knew it was just Buck but it was so creepy he didn’t wanna touch the costume, but of course he had to help Mr. Dumbass himself.

”You know, you’re pulling down my underwear too, not sure I’m up for it if clowns are your kink, actually I’d have to rethink our whole relationship ‘cause a kink for clowns screams ‘run the fuuuuuck out of there!’” 

“Ha ha ha. Your outfits tight so of course it’s pulling your underwear down too. You can get it off yourself now.” Eddie climbs back into bed and pulls the cover over himself and his face a little so he doesn’t have to keep looking at that freaky outfit, he’s definitely gonna wait until Bucks asleep to trash them, using tongs, which he will then trash as well.

Luckily Buck puts the costume out of sight and Eddie finally feels relief, now he can get some sleep tonight, that’s what he thinks until he hears Buck clear his throat quietly and Eddie looks up to see his boyfriend in a new costume, one that wouldn’t have met the criteria for Athenas Halloween party and it makes Eddie visibly and very audibly gulp.

He looks at his boyfriend standing there in a sexy fireman stripper outfit with a cocky grin on his face as he takes in Eddies flustered face.

”You wanna... y’know?” He says with a sly wink knowing damn well the answer is yes. Eddie nods as he continues to take in the sight in front of him but his mind returns as Buck begins to take control, he might be in a weaker state of mind being dazed by his boyfriends sexiness but they both know damn well Buck isn’t a top and so he switches the roles. Needless to say they both sleep like logs that night and Buck wakes up to find Eddie humming a little tune as he makes them all homemade pancakes for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe my battery is about to run out so gotta make this quick hope you liked it it was so fun writing something like this I might make another Halloween one tomorrow pls enjoy 🎃 👍


End file.
